


Zombie and Granny

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun: Idk who she is but she keeps walking around with a fucking ice bucket on her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie and Granny

**Author's Note:**

> Insipired by today's concert report. Warning: Not accurate at all. Sho finding 'zombies' and Jun finding the 'Granny' might even not happen in the same night. LOL (Oh, and 'Yabe' is another way to spell 'Yabai', right? xD)

“Yabe!” Sho muttered. He was looming on the restroom’s door and his eyes were trained on the buses in front of the gas station. Sho squinted his eyes, half-hoping that the buses weren’t loaded with fans, but by the uchiwas that were pressed to the window and slightly glowing cylinders inside the buses, he knew his hope had died.  
  
There he was. An idol who was crossing the nation to serve his duty as a newscaster, trapped in the gas station’s restroom with dozens of fans packed in two buses just a few meters away.  
  
Sho did the only thing that he deemed natural in that moment; sending Jun a LINE message.  
  
Sho: Yabe.  
Sho: Jun.  
Sho: Yabe.  
MJ: What?  
  
Sho sneaked his phone outside and snapped a couple of pictures. He retreated further inside the restroom and send the best one to Jun. Jun replied in under a second.  
  
MJ: Where are you?  
  
Sho was typing his location but Jun sent him another message already.  
  
MJ: Oh shit.  
Sho: What?!  
Sho: I’m still nearby, btw  
Sho: The first gas station  
  
Sho waited. Jun wasn’t responding and it was a little bit odd. He checked his watch. Jun couldn’t still be in a meeting, could he?  
  
Sho: Jun  
Sho: Jun what happened  
Sho: Jun I’m freaking out  
  
Sho waited again and he was tempted to call Jun or run to his car and drive back to the hotel, but fortunately, Jun’s reply came. It was a photo. A blurry photo consisted of a silhouette of someone that looked like a granny.  
  
Sho: Who’s that?  
Jun: Exactly.  
Jun: I’m on my way back to my room and there she is.  
Jun: Idk who she is but she keeps walking around with a fucking ice bucket on her hand.  
Jun: Sho kun, is that a ghost?  
  
Sho went pale at the possibility. Before he could type anything, he heard some noises around him. He checked and he was pretty sure that a couple of girls were heading to his area. He had to move. Fast.  
  
Sho: Wait  
Sho: They’re coming  
MJ: Move, dammit.  
Sho: WHERE?  
MJ: Out. Don’t you dare wearing your fucking hat.  
MJ: Just walk out.  
MJ: To the car.  
MJ: OH SHIT THE GRANNY GHOST IS MOVING AGAIN.  
  
The girls were nearing and Sho had no option. He took a deep breath and calmed his heartbeat. The next second, he steeled his expression and walked outside in a steady pace. He passed the girls and they didn’t recognize him. He was about to proceed to his car but a few girls were stretching their limbs out of the bus, next to his car. He took a refugee on a corner of a wall.  
  
Sho: They’re everywhere  
Sho: I can’t go back to the car  
Sho: Jun, are you sure she’s not a stylist or a crew or something?  
MJ: I’ve memorized them all.  
MJ: We don’t have grannies. I’m sure.  
  
Jun sent another picture. It’s clearer this time. The said ghost was rather small in built and she was wearing a long robe. And, yes, she was holding an ice bucket.  
  
Sho: Call Riida?  
MJ: He’s with Aiba.  
MJ: No hope.  
MJ: You better go to the car, btw.  
Sho: They’re next to my car!  
MJ: Just walk.  
MJ: And get in.  
MJ: And drive.  
Sho: Geez, this feels like handling biohazard or something  
Sho: I’ll try  
Sho: You try Nino  
  
Sho checked the situation once again and found that the girls had retreated back inside the bus. The voices behind him told him that the girls who went to the restroom might go out anytime soon, so he really had to get going. With a deep intake of breath, he marched on and didn’t stop until he’s inside the car. Once he’s in, safe with his tinted windows and secured with locked doors, he exhaled a relieved breath and shouted his victory. Then, he took his phone again. There were already a lot of messages left by Jun.  
  
MJ: Not answering.  
MJ: That brat.  
MJ: OH MY GOD WHAT SHOULD I DO?  
MJ: He’s getting closer.  
MJ: Sho kun.  
MJ: Shit.  
MJ: SHIT.  
  
And then, nothing.  
  
Sho: Jun?  
Sho: Jun I’m in car now  
Sho: Jun what happened?  
Sho: GODDAMMIT JUN ANSWER ME  
  
Sho waited and he tried to call Jun. The waiting tone was there but Jun didn’t pick up. On the second try, Jun rejected it. Sho was getting panicked.  
  
Sho: Jun  
Sho: Jun answer me  
Sho: Jun that’s it  
Sho: I’m driving back now  
  
Sho buckled himself up and put his phone down. He was already starting the engine when a notification let him know that Jun had replied his message.  
  
Jun sent a photo.  
  
Of Nino. Wearing something that looked like something between bathrobe and a night gown that a granny would wear. On his hand, there’s an ice-bucket, and it was empty.  
  
Jun gave a caption on it.  
  
“Our Granny”  
  
Sho’s heart stopped for a moment, and then it came back alive in full force. He laughed. He laughed and laughed until his stomach was hurting and his eyes were tearing up.  
  
Sho: So manly, Jun  
Sho: Freaked out because of our cute Nino  
Sho: What is he doing, btw? lol  
MJ: Shut up.  
MJ: Like you’re not just freaked out because of a bunch of lovely girls.  
Sho: Shut up  
Sho: I’m resuming my drive  
Sho: Have a nice night with Ninomiya the Granny Ghost  
  
Sho continued laughing and he started driving towards Tokyo, his heart was a little bit lighter and his tiredness was dissipating.  
  
Once he arrived in Tokyo, he checked his phone again. There’s another message from Jun.  
  
There’s a photo of Jun and Nino, holding the ice bucket which was not empty anymore.  
  
MJ: The granny was looking for ice.  
MJ: I helped her because I’m a good youngster.  
  
Then, there was another messages which were sent an hour after that.  
  
MJ: Notify me when you’ve arrived.  
  
Then, another one. Sent ten minutes after the last.  
  
MJ: Thanks, btw. For trying to go back even though you’re surrounded by biohazard (which is our beloved fans, btw.)  
  
Sho smiled. He sent a message before he crashed himself to the bed.  
  
Sho: Anytime, Macchan.  



End file.
